Wasting Summer
by Source Course
Summary: Kaai Yuki is very kind. She doesn't want anyone to waste there summer in a negative way so she takes there wasting. Always using her imagination, she doesn't see a problem.


**A Vocaloid Series will start soon around this month. So stay tuned for a 'book' series!**

I'm Kaai Yuki.

"I've been getting abit bored here."

And I'm only 9 years old.

"I don't want to upset her, I'll still stay here."

I have a big imagination. That no one can exceed. I'm standing behind the door, listening to Miki's conversation with Rin. She said she's bored. I don't want to waste her summer vacation being bored, so... I'll go and attend a vacation myself. "Hey Miki, something turned up all of a sudden so you can go home soon if you want." I tell her, she gave me a confused look but accepted. She gathered her things and we went to bed. The next morning, a note was left in place of her. "Thank you, have fun! - Miki" she's happier now. What I said wasn't a lie, right? Me and my stuffed animals went to a big huge forest in my small plain back yard. We found an alligator and a big bird that were stuffed animals. I had so much fun, Miki!

Oliver wants to hang out with 96Neko, Lui, Gachapoid, Piko and Len. I don't want him to miss the big fun and waste his summer. Instead, I'll take his place in work! "Go ahead, Oliver. I can do the rest!" It took some time to convince him. Once I did, he thanked me and left. I spent the rest of the time building a huge fortress with crates that were going to be shipped to the other side of the world. I left with an aching back, but that's what building a fortress does, right?

Yukari has been staying in her room a lot lately. I always see her with a saddened look, I knew she was trapped in sadness. I don't want her to waster her summer staying locked up, saddened. Instead, I'll make her happy! "Hey Yukari, can you go to the carnival with Iroha and Sweet Ann in place of me? They need three people." It took sometimes to convince her but once I did, she slightly smiled and went off. While she was gone, I battled the stupid sad orbs that were attached to her and soaked the house with cheer. I baked a cake and decorated the house with bright and beautiful decorations. When she came home she looked like she had fun but looked around while shock. "Happiness is a wonderful disease!" I exclaimed. She teared up and smiled as she hugged me. She said thank you. At the end I was tired, but that's what planning a small party does, right?

Kaito was highly busy with his work. He had to many things he had to do. I don't want him to waste his vacation being stressed. "I'll do the chores. Don't stress out." He patted my head and handed me a list. He said thank you and I ran off. I had to battle the dust and dirt to reach the food boss. I ran in his castle as I gathered all my coins and points and I feed all the hungry villagers. I cleaned the house, went to the grocery store, and watered the plants.

Miku is having a problem with taking care of the mice she found. She had to go visit the beach with Gumi, Lily, Ia, and others but she doesn't want to let the mice pass away. I don't want her to waste her summer worried, so I'll stay and take care of them while she's gone. "I'll take care of them while your gone!" I smile and she hugs me saying thank you. I spend the rest of the time fulfilling their needs and attacking those rotten ghosts that want to take them away! I just sat their and watched them.

Crypton was busy organizing and listing every bodies songs. I don't want him to waste his summer working and working for us. I'll just help him get work done faster. "Can I help you?" I ask. He smiles and pats my head. He didn't say what I thought he would. "You don't have to take everyone's time and waste your summer. You don't have to be too kind."

I'm not wasting it and being kind is a habit. I have an imagination...that's right...an imagination no one can exceed. But in reality, I'm just wasting my summer. I've always have been stuck in my mind. Crypton hugs me as I break into tears. I don't want these tears to go to waste... But they go out on their own. I don't want things to go to waste, but... Some things just have to go to waste.


End file.
